Un nuevo comienzo
by fallenshades
Summary: "La vida y la muerte nunca estuvieron tan cerca." Una historia en la que el mundo humano se mezcla con un mundo de criaturas de la noche. ¿Qué escogerá April? ¿Seguir a su corazón o ignorarlo y cometer una locura?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Eran muchas las noches que había pasado llorando, pero había decidido que eso iba a cambiar. Tenía que cambiar. Debía dejar de ser aquella chica que pasaba sus noches llorando, aferrándose a sus recuerdos más alegres para evitar aquellos que hacían que mis acciones autodestructivas volvieran. Debía encontrar un interruptor para apagar mis emociones y listo. Una manera de "guardar" los recuerdos que me hacían daño, y olvidarlos. Pero era más complicado de lo que parece.

Hacía ya un tiempo había dejado de ser tan autodestructiva. El problema no era que me cortaba, como suele hacer la mayoría, lo mío eran pequeñas acciones que en el momento eran insignificantes para mí, pero luego al meditarlo me daba cuenta de que me lastimaba.

No recuerdo cuando comencé a ser así, pero si recuerdo que hace 2 meses me había detenido. Ya ni siquiera me mordía el labio.

Pero aún buscaba la manera de apagar mis sentimientos.


	2. Capítulo 1: A new beginning

Hacía unos meses que nos habíamos mudado a Georgia. Aquí todo era distinto, para mí, era mejor. Veníamos de otro país, de una ciudad más grande, y encontrarnos ahora en un pueblo era muy distinto. Un pueblo donde nada sucedía. Mystic Falls era mi nuevo hogar.

Primer día de clases y aún no tenía nada preparado, ni siquiera había recogido mi horario. Nuestra nueva casa era hermosa, por donde fuese que miraras te deslumbraba. Estaba terminando de arreglarme para ir a la escuela. Había optado por vestir un jean, una camiseta blanca junto a una camisa leñadora turquesa y mis zapatillas Vans favoritas. Me peiné el largo cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la cintura y tomé mis libros.

Al bajar a desayunar, me encontré a Jeremy, mi hermano mayor, sirviendo la comida. Él había cambiado mucho desde que papá había… fallecido. Era más protector y se había convertido en la figura paternal que nos faltaba a Nate, mi hermano menor, y a mí. Jer era el más alto y fuerte, su estado atlético era envidiable y su capacidad de cuidarnos a todos seguía asombrándome. Al igual que yo, tenía pelo castaño, pero la diferencia era que sus ojos eran color verde grisáceo y los míos avellana.

-Buen día Jer. –dije y acaricié a mi perrita, Millie, que se encontraba descansando en su canasta.

-Tu horario, sé que no habías ido por él. –me dice mientras me lo entrega. Luego de desayunar tomé mis cosas y las llaves del coche y salí.

-Oye, no puedes manejar eres menor. Recuerdas? –me gritó Jer mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-Tengo 17 y aquí sí puedo. –le guiñé el ojo y me subí al coche. Era una preciosa camioneta negra BMW x6, mamá me la había regalado cuando nos mudamos aquí así no tenía que depender de ella o de Jer. –Te amo Jer.

Todo era hermoso, la tranquilidad, el paisaje, el comenzar de nuevo. Mamá había conseguido un trabajo como profesora en una Universidad que quedaba a 30km de Mysticwood, por eso no la veía a la mañana ya que ella se iba demasiado temprano.

Ya estaba en la escuela, guardando unos libros en el casillero cuando apareció Emma, mi mejor amiga.

-Vamos, tenemos historia con el nuevo profesor. Hay que ver que tan bueno está. –Emma era única, y por única me refiero a... única. Decía lo que pensaba, y no le importaba lo que pensaban los demás. Nos habíamos hecho amigas ni bien llegué a aquí. Lo mismo con Natalie, ellas eran mis mejores amigas.

-Es profesor de historia, no creo que esté tan bueno como los de gimnasia… -Le decía a Em cuando tropecé con un chico. –Lo lamento. –Dije y seguí caminando. Luego antes de entrar al salón me di vuelta para ver si el chico seguía ahí, pero no lo vi por ningún lado asique entré.

En el pizarrón estaba escrito el nombre del profesor, "Ryan Parks". Era un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos avellana y un buen físico para los 40 y tantos que tendría.

Al entrar me senté en un banco que había libre cerca de Emma y al rato vi entrar a Natalie, que nos saludó con la mano y se sentó.

Cuando la clase finaliza me pongo de pie y al darme vuelta me doy cuenta que el chico con el que había tropezado estaba justo enfrente mío. Se había sentado toda la clase detrás de mí y no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Creo que me quede mirándolo unos segundos de más porque el salón estaba vacío y Natalie me llamaba desde la puerta. –April, vamos!

-Lamento haber tropezado con vos hoy. –Le dije antes de irme, y escuché que él susurró un "no hay problema".

El resto del día pasó rápido y al mediodía fuimos las tres a almorzar al Grill. Allí es donde se reunía la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela. Y del pueblo, también. Era un lugar bastante bonito, en ocasiones especiales lo decoraban y quedaba de maravilla. Nos sentamos en una mesa dentro y pedimos una pizza y gaseosas.

-Cuéntanos sobre ese sexy chico con el que te cruzaste unas cuantas veces hoy. –Era obvio que Emma no se perdía ni un solo aspecto de mi vida. No me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero sí que era sexy… No tenía ganas de hablar de eso, simplemente era un chico con el que había tropezado varias veces en unas pocas horas. De acuerdo, suena extraño pero no lo era para mí. –No es nada, simplemente eso. Tropezamos.

El resto de la charla fue sobre cómo habíamos pasado las vacaciones, chicos, fiestas, y más chicos. Una típica conversación de chicas de 17 años.

Al irnos decidí desviarme del camino a casa y fui al bosque. Estacioné el coche a un costado, y caminé por el bosque hasta que llegué a un lugar precioso. Lo había descubierto durante las vacaciones cuando salía a pasear por ahí. Había unas pequeñas caídas de agua que derivaban en un lago. Parecía sacado de una postal, flores por todos lados, arboles con sus hojas verdes.

Me sentaba ahí a admirar el paisaje y descansar. Era una pequeña forma de la cual me salía del mundo.

Ya anochecía y debía llegar pronto a casa. Estaba acostada, apoyada en un árbol, y al levantarme me asusté al ver a un chico frente a mí.

-Me asustaste… -Dije mientras me sacudía las hojas de la ropa. Él se me acercó y quitó una de mi pelo. –Gracias.

-No deberías estar sola en el bosque a esta hora… a ninguna hora. –dijo este misterioso chico. Tenía una mirada sería, como si ocultara algo.

-No creo que el lobo feroz viva por aquí. –dije tratando de ponerle algo de gracia a la situación y creo que lo logré, pues él sonrió. –De todos modos, deberías seguir tu propio consejo, no crees?

Definitivamente le había hecho sonreír a ese rostro tan bello. La situación era extraña, es decir, quién está en un bosque a estas horas? Bueno, además de mí. Sea cual fuese el motivo, había un apuesto muchacho frente mío.

-Supongo que tienes razón, te acompañó hasta la ruta. –no parecía estar convencido de lo que hacía. De ser así, nos encontrábamos en una situación muy similar. Me limité a asentir y caminamos. –Y que estabas haciendo sola por aquí? –preguntó sin decirme aún su nombre.

-Pensando. Me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando, es tranquilo y el lugar es bellísimo. Y tú chico sin nombre? –dije esperando que se decidiera por decírmelo.

-Devon. Mi nombre es Devon. –al fin! Dijo su nombre el misterioso chico de bellísimo nombre, debo agregar. –Suelo venir a pensar también… Debo admitir que no de la misma manera que vos.

¿A qué se refería con eso.? Ya habíamos llegado a mi coche y ninguno decía una sola palabra siquiera. No podría descifrar que sentía o quería él, pero lo que yo quería era saber más sobre él, conocerlo. Dios, como era posible que ni lo conociera y quería quedarme a su lado.

-Suerte y sigue mi consejo, evitar estar sola en el bosque. Adios. –dijo y se fue caminando por donde habíamos ido.

Subí al coche y volví a casa. Por suerte mamá aún no había llegado así que aproveché y comencé a hacer la cena junto a Nathan, mi hermano menor. Él tenía 16 años, recién cumplidos, estaba en tantos equipos de deportes como podía y, junto a Jer, era el más atlético. Tenía ojos color almendra que le quedaban perfectos junto a su rubio cabello. Nate y yo teníamos la misma altura y gracias a eso no era la más petiza de la familia.

Mientras nosotros cocinábamos Jer estaba en el sillón viendo televisión. Él estaba estudiando en una universidad cerca y algunos días trabajaba en un club enseñando deporte a niños pequeños. Hoy había sido uno de esos días.

Al cabo de un rato llegó mamá. Ni bien entró a la casa le sonó el celular.

-Alex. –dijo al atender. Su nombre era Alexandra, pero la mayoría de las personas le decían Alex o Ale. Estuvo unos 15 minutos, aproximadamente, hablando por teléfono y luego por fin se sentó a cenar.

La cena era el único momento en el cual estábamos todos juntos reunidos. Era una bellísima imagen, sobretodo porque no se daba muy a menudo. Durante la comida hablamos de lo que cada uno había hecho en el día. Claro que cuando me preguntaron a mí, mentí.

-Luego de la escuela pasé el día con mis amigas. –fue lo que dije. No me agradaba mentirle a mi familia, pero si sabían que había estado en el bosque, sola, me iban a matar. Técnicamente no estuve sola, Devon estuvo conmigo…

Cuando terminamos la cena lavé los platos, mientras Jer los secaba. Hacer estas tareas domésticas me ayudaban a no pensar. No pensar acerca de muchas cosas, como el hecho de que extrañaba terriblemente a mi papá, la tristeza y dolor que sentía, o pensar en qué solución habría para "apagar mis emociones". Por eso, también, me gustaba ir al bosque. Toda esa tranquilidad me relajaba, era como mi lugar especial o algo así. Solo que ahora había alguien más en ese lugar. Devon.

-Oye debemos planear algo para el cumpleaños de mamá. –dijo Jer interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Mamá se había ido a bañar, por lo tanto no podía escuchar y era el momento perfecto.

-Había estado pensando en hacerle una cena aquí, e invitar a sus amigos. Qué dices? –dije convencida de que era una gran idea. Jer asintió y ahí quedó nuestra charla.

Al finalizar con los platos, fui a mi dormitorio y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba cansada, pero no físicamente. Pasaban muchas cosas por mi mente y, realmente, quería quitarlas. Dejar el pasado allí, en el pasado. Aunque no lo aparentaba, tenía problemas.

De pronto mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos al entrar a la habitación.

-Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela? –dijo mientras se acostada a mi lado abrazándome. Me encantaba cuando teníamos estos pequeños momentos, solas. Pero cada vez eran más escasos.

-Bien, tranquilo. Hay un nuevo profesor, Ryan Parks. Es agradable. –le dije tratando de mantener una conversación y retenerla conmigo lo más posible.

Estuvimos un buen rato así abrazadas, charlando, hasta un momento en el cual me quedé dormida y sentí que ella me tapó con las sábanas y besó en la frente.


	3. Capítulo 2:It's right when it's so wrong

El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido, y el viernes necesitaba un descanso, así que luego de la escuela conduje al bosque. Estacioné el coche en el mismo lugar de siempre, tomé el celular, aquel pequeño paquetito y el encendedor, y comencé a caminar hacía las entrañas de ese lugar tan fascinante. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de la carretera, encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a fumar. Se sentía tan bien, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Dos meses para ser exactos. Caminé hasta el sitio donde había estado la última vez, no había nadie. Tal vez pensé que podría encontrarme a Devon otra vez, pero por lo visto me había equivocado, así que me senté apoyada contra un árbol y seguí fumando. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco cigarrillos. Estaba por encender el sexto pero oí una rama crujir.

-Creo que ya has fumado suficiente. –dijo una voz que me sonaba familiar. Al segundo lo vi aparecer por un costado, era Devon. Se me acercó y quito el encendedor.

-No es de tu incumbencia, devuélvemelo. –dije tratando de sonar indiferente por su presencia, pero la verdad es que me había alegrado que apareciera. Dios, estaba tan sexy como la otra vez. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, unos borceguís negros junto a una remera y campera de cuero del mismo color.

-No deberías, pero tienes razón. No es de mi incumbencia. –me tendió el encendedor y justo cuando lo estaba por tomar lo tiro al piso y lo rompió.

Me paré y lo empujé. –Eres un idiota. –dije mientras me iba. El me seguía, y aunque no lo veía ya que iba detrás de mí, sentía que se divertía. Yo seguía caminando sin saber dónde iba y él no dejaba de seguirme. Ya me había perdido.

-Sabes que la carretera no queda en esta dirección, ¿verdad? –dijo Devon con tono burlón, sin dejar de seguirme. –Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Lo sé, estaba esperando que dejaras de seguirme. –dije y me paré frente a él. Era tan bello. Esos ojos verdes, y su pelo color castaño que estaba hermosamente despeinado. Su mirada era tan profunda, intensa. Y en esos momentos seria. –Mi nombre es April. ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Porque estás perdida, y ya te dije que no deberías estar sola por aquí hay muchos ataques… de animales. –hasta sonaba preocupado. ¿Por mí? No nos conocíamos, era la segunda vez que nos encontrábamos en un lugar alejado de todo y todos. Si algo pasara, no habría quien me ayudara en kilómetros. Pero increíblemente confiaba en él, me sentía segura junto a Devon.

-De acuerdo, estoy perdida ¿sí? ¿Podrías llevarme a la carretera? –dije y él se limitó a asentir. Comenzamos a caminar, no conocía esa parte del bosque, por lo tanto confié en que Devon sabría. Su paso era firme y seguro. Sabía exactamente como volver. -¿Por dónde vives? –le pregunté, intentando comenzar una conversación.

Él suspiró y luego habló. –Por aquí, por allá. No suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, me mudo con frecuencia. A veces puede que esté un poco más en un lugar que en otro, pero depende. –respondió de mala gana. Su voz era seductora, inclusive cuando no intentaba serlo. Volvió a suspirar. Noté que se sentía incómodo hablando de él, o no sé de qué, pero estaba de que se encontraba incómodo.

-Me doy cuenta que no te apetece hablar, tan solo estaba tratando de ser amable y entablar una conversación. Lo lamento si eso te ha molestado, no creí que fueras tan antipático. –dije enojada. Lo único que quería era hablar con él, conversar. Pero si tanto le molestaba, me limité a mantener la boca cerrada y caminar a su lado.

Llegamos a la carretera, ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se veía precioso. La luna apenas se podía divisar por el este, estaba cuarto creciente e increíblemente grande.

-Oye, lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil. No era mi intención, es que… no soy la clase de persona que quisieras conocer. Fue un error que me conocieras. No debí hablarte hoy. Perdón. –Hizo una pausa.- Vete.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿A qué se refería con que no es la clase de persona que quisiera conocer? No lo conocía muy bien, de hecho no sabía nada de él, pero si quería hacerlo. Conocerlo, saber de él, que fuera parte de mi vida.

-Me estabas observando… -fue lo único que pude decir. Estaba muy asombrada como para pensar en qué decirle.

-Sí. Ahora vete. –insistía en que me fuera. ¿Por qué?

-Basta! No me iré, no quiero. No quiero dejarte. -¿Por qué dije eso? "No quiero dejarte", su expresión había cambiado por completo. Estaba confundido. – Es muy tarde, y no deberías quedarte aquí. Te llevaré a tu casa. O adonde quieras. Por favor, déjame. –dije casi suplicándole que me permitiera llevarlo, no lo iba a dejar ahí en el medio de la carretera. Devon se limitó a asentir.

Subimos a mi coche y comencé a manejar, pero me di cuenta que no sabía a dónde debía llevarlo.

-Ve a tu casa, iré caminando desde allí. –dijo y yo me quedé mirándolo extrañada. ¿Acaso sabría donde vivo? – Hazlo. –interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Maneje a mi casa y una vez que estacioné en la puerta nos bajamos del coche. En casa no había nadie ya que mamá, Jeremy y Nathan se habían ido a Denver a acompañar y ayudar a Jeremy a mudar sus cosas, ya que iba a pasar los próximos 6 meses allí estudiando en una universidad.

Ya se había hecho de noche y no quería que Devon se fuera. Hacía frío y estaba oscuro. Por un momento pensé en invitarlo a entrar y que se quedara a pasar la noche, pero ni si quiera terminé de pensarlo que las palabras ya salían de mi boca.

Él me acompañó hasta la puerta, y una vez que la abrí entré.

-¿Quieres entrar? Hace frío afuera… -dije son una tímida sonrisa.

-Si me invitas… -dijo arqueando las cejas y con expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Entra. –dije y en cuanto Devon entró cerré la puerta y me quité el abrigo para apoyarlo en el sillón. –No suelo hacer estas cosas, invitar a un extraño a mi casa, y mucho menos lo que haré. –dije y él se sentó cómodo en el sofá. – Puedes pasar la noche aquí.

-No quiero ser una molestia. –dijo él, pero su expresión era muy distinta a lo que decía, quería quedarse.

Cocinamos un revuelto tipo gramajo. Era divertido cocinar con él, pues hacía chistes todo el tiempo, era muy gracioso, no dejaba de reír. Hasta me dolía la panza de tanto reír a carcajadas! Cenamos y al finalizar, me ayudó a lavar y guardar los platos. Me agradaba su compañía.

Tenía helado, así que tomamos el pote y dos cucharas, y nos sentamos en el sillón a comerlo mientras veíamos una película. Era una comedia romántica, una película que había visto un millón de veces pero nunca me cansaba de ella, me era imposible. "Amigos con derechos", de Natalie Portman y Ashton Kutcher.

-No creo en eso, amigos con derechos. Todo el mundo sabe que se terminan enamorando! –exclamó como si fuese algo obvio. Yo me limité a reír y seguir comiendo. –Tú qué opinas?

-Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hay algunos casos en los que sí se puede, es claro que la cantidad es menor, pero… sí creo. –hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa, ¿cómo era que en cuestión de tan poco tiempo podía ser tan extrovertida junto a él?

Nos terminamos el pote de helado entre risas y juegos. Su sonrisa era radiante, y tan perfecta como el resto de él. Aquel chico no tenía una sola imperfección, por donde lo vieras no había un solo error. Era magnífico ver como se le iluminaban los ojos al reírse, como su cabello despeinado caía sobre su frente, esa sonrisa verdadera. Me deslumbraba de tan solo verlo.

Cuando terminó la película le bajé una almohada y una manta para que durmiera en el sofá. Mi perra, Millie, que nos había hecho compañía toda la noche, fue conmigo a mi habitación en el piso superior.

Allí me puse mi pijama, un short floreado y una camiseta color turquesa. Apagué las luces de mi dormitorio y me acosté. Las horas pasaban y yo no podía dormir, no tenía sueño. No podía dejar de pensar que en el piso de abajo se encontraba Devon durmiendo. Me había agarrado curiosidad y pensé en ir a ver como dormía. Su rostro tan perfecto, dormido debería ser como ver a un ángel. No, era una idea tonta, lo despertaría al bajar las escaleras. Estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados y en cuanto los abrí vi a Devon en la puerta. Me asustó y con una media sonrisa en su rostro se alejó.

-Devon, ven. –dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Él estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras pero se detuvo y se puso frente a mí. Se encontraba sin camisa, únicamente con su jean. Dios, que atractivo que era. Tenía un físico perfectamente marcado, sus abdominales… Basta April! Debo dejar de pensar en eso, en que quiero tocarlo, besarlo, y nunca dejarlo ir. Quiero a ese hombre a mi lado. – Qué sucede?

-Nada, no quise despertarte, vuelve a la cama. –dijo esa voz que me volvía loca.

-Algo te pasa, dime. – dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hasta mi cama, donde yo me senté y tapé con las sábanas, y él se sentó a mi lado.

-No deberías hacer todo esto por mí, invitarme a quedar, la cena, no lo merezco. Ya te dije, es un error. –sonaba triste y enojado a la vez. Le tomé la mano y sus ojos se iluminaron, no dejaba de mirarme, y yo tampoco de mirarlo a él.

-No digas eso, si lo mereces. Todo el mundo merece que alguien lo trate con cariño. Y en el hipotético caso de que fuese un error, es el más fantástico error que me puede haber ocurrido! –dije orgullosa de mis palabras. – Por favor, no creas que no mereces que te traten así. Mereces eso y mucho más. Alguien que te quiera y te valoré, tantas cosas...

-Gracias. En verdad aprecio lo que haces. Aun que te aviso que no soy todo corazones y flores. –dijo él mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta.

No quería que se alejara, lo quería ahí conmigo. Quería dormir con él.

-Espera. –Devon se detuvo y giró para mirarme. Casi le pido que durmiera conmigo, pero si lo hacía, creería que soy una loca que quiere llevarse a la cama a cualquier chico que le parece bonito. Aunque eso no era lo que quería, tan solo quería dormir con él, sin tener… sexo. – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches April. –dijo con una tímida sonrisa y se fue.


	4. Capítulo 3: I was afraid of the dark

La habitación era espaciosa y se encontraba lo suficientemente oscura para no divisar los objetos, pero veía una luz. En tan inmensa oscuridad esa pequeña luz, que provenía de lo que parecía ser una puerta, era deslumbrante. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Conducía a un pasillo que aparentaba ser infinito. En un costado había todos espejos, tan altos como el techo. Y en la otra pared, eran ventanas, una al lado de la otra al igual que los espejos. No me había dado cuenta que vestía un elegante vestido color negro, al estilo 1800, pero… estaba descalza. Y al darme cuenta de eso, note que el piso era pasto. Comencé a caminar por aquel pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar su final o alguna puerta por donde salir, pero lo único que conseguí fue ver que mi reflejo me miraba. No parecía ser un reflejo, sino una persona idéntica a mí encerrada en un espejo. Comencé a asustarme y corrí. No sabía hacia dónde iba, pero yo seguía corriendo. Vi que a unos metros había un hombre, así que corrí más rápido y lo alcancé.

-Te estábamos esperando. –dijo aquel hombre que llevaba ropa de la misma época.

Tomó mi mano y entramos en una sala donde sólo había hombres, todos vestidos de manera similar. De negro. Caminé junto al hombre hasta el medio de la sala, donde me soltó, y junto a los demás se amontonaron a mí alrededor. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero no lucía bien. El corazón me latía muy rápido por el miedo que tenía, cada vez se me acercaban más, hasta que intenté escaparme por entre ellos, pero uno de ellos me tomó y tiró al piso. Me quedé ahí mirándolos, analizando la situación para encontrar la manera de salir de allí, pero no hallé solución. Me levanté e intenté huir otra vez, pero me agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a morderme. Grité. Me estaban desgarrando la piel, sus dientes chorreaban de sangre. Mi sangre. Y sus colmillos… parecían vampiros. No dejaba de gritar, me estaban lastimando los brazos, el cuello, la espalda. En un rincón, alejado de todos, pude ver a aquel chico de la escuela con quien había tropezado el primer día de clases. Parecía decepcionado, pero ¿de qué? Acaso estaría decepcionado de mí?

Aquellos hombres seguían mordiéndome, me quitaban cada gota de sangre del cuerpo. Comencé a sentir que moría, entonces grité lo más fuerte que pude con la esperanza de que alguien me oyera y corriera a ayudarme.

-April! Despierta, April! –alguien gritaba, su voz sonaba lejana. – April! –gritó con más fuerza y abrí mis ojos.

Me encontraba en mi dormitorio, agitada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, había sido horrible. Devon estaba a mi lado, y lo abracé. Él acariciaba mi espalda mientras me murmuraba que todo estaba bien.

-Te encuentras bien? –dijo mirándome a los ojos y tomándome las manos. Yo asentí, estaba muy asustada por aquella horrible pesadilla. –Estarás bien? –sonaba preocupado. –Te escuché gritar y vine a ver que sucedía.. Ven, recuéstate. –dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado y abrazaba de modo que yo quedara a su lado.

-Gracias. –fue lo único que conseguí decir. Las imágenes de aquellos hombres… matándome no desaparecían de mi cabeza.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Devon y cerré los ojos. Él continuaba acariciándome, me corrió el pelo que caía sobre mi cara y besó mi frente.

Al despertarme miré el reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde! Se suponía que a las 3 vendrían Emma y Natalie para pasar la tarde en casa y luego ir a la Gran Fogata que se hacía todos los años al empezar las clases. Al levantarme recordé que me había dormido con Devon abrazándome luego de tener aquella espantosa pesadilla, pero él no estaba en mi dormitorio, por lo tanto decidí bajar para ver si ya se había despertado. Bajé las escaleras y la manta que le había dado junto con la almohada se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en el sillón. (junto con una nota. "Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí. Espero que me cuentes el sueño que te despertó ;) Devon". Eso significaba que nos volveríamos a ver. )

Me cambié el pijama por unas calzas y una remera para salir a correr con mi perra, ya que hacía bastante tiempo de la última vez que había hecho ejercicio. Le puse la correa Millie y salí. El día estaba hermoso, no había ni una nube en el cielo. Troté durante unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, y regresé a casa lo más pronto posible, ya que Em y Natalie no tardarían en llegar.

Una vez que llegué a la casa le puse agua fresca y alimento balanceado a Millie y fui a darme una ducha. Mientras me duchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Devon. Ese hombre me había conquistado en tan solo dos veces que nos vimos, y aún no sabía nada sobre él. Tan solo su nombre, nada más.

Al finalizar me vestí con un pantalón y una remera, y sequé mi cabello. Procuré guardar la almohada y la manta que le había dado a Devon, sino mis amigas comenzarían a hacer preguntas y no les iría a gustar las respuestas. Es decir, ¿Quién dejaría pasar la noche a un completo desconocido en su casa? Ah, sí existe alguien que haría eso. Yo, por lo visto.

El ruido del timbre me devolvió a la realidad, y supe que serían Emma y Natalie para prepararnos para la Gran Fogata.

-Oye, no sabíamos qué películas traer así que trajimos varias, de distintos géneros. –dijo Natalie y dejó la bolsa con las películas sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Nosotras tres éramos como hermanas, la casa de una era la casa de las otras. La confianza era algo que sobraba en nosotras. Pero aun así no podía decirles de Devon. Me matarían si supieran…

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo películas de comedia y comiendo palomitas de maíz hasta que se hicieron las 7 de la tarde y decidimos que era hora de comenzar a arreglarnos para la fiesta. No nos arreglaríamos demasiado ya que era en la casa que tenía en el bosque uno de los chicos de la escuela. No era precisamente un lugar para andar con tacones altos y mini faldas. Emma, que era la más extrovertida, vistió unos jeans con una remera de brillos y borceguíes. Esa remera la podría ver cualquier persona en una distancia de un kilómetro a la redonda, por poco brillaba en la oscuridad. Natalie estaba similar pero la única diferencia era su remera, color cereza y con cadenas que colgaban del escote. Claramente eran muy diferentes y la vestimenta era sólo una de muchas otras cosas en las que diferían, pero aun así nuestra amistad era irrompible. Por último, ahí estaba yo, vestida como siempre, jeans, zapatillas, una camiseta gris y una camisa leñadora roja y azul. De las tres, debía ser la que más pronto terminó de arreglarse, pues era la que menos producción tenía.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa buscamos unas bebidas y nos sentamos a charlar en unos sillones que había en una habitación similar a un living.

-Oigan, aquel no es Erik? –dijo Natalie mientras él se acercaba junto con unos amigos suyos.

Erik era mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 6 años, nuestras familias se conocían y nuestra amistad venía prácticamente desde que nacimos. Estuvimos juntos toda la vida, y lo seguíamos estando ya que él estudiaba en la misma escuela, e íbamos al mismo año, se había mudado a Georgia unos años antes que yo, por lo cual ni bien llegué no estuve tan sola. Erik tenía el pelo rubio y alborotado, y unos bellísimos ojos color celeste. Él era parte del equipo de fútbol americano, por lo cual su estado atlético era increíble.

Natalie y él parecían muy enamorados últimamente, así que en cuanto él se acercó nosotras lo saludamos y nos fuimos a otro lugar.

-Hacen una linda pareja juntos. –dijo Emma y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Es lindo ver que Erik este con alguien, ya que hace tiempo que anda solo, le hará bien. –dije y cuando me volví hacia Em, ella estaba mirando fijamente a un chico que se acercaba. –Creo que iré a tomar aire fresco.. –dije y me marché.

A los pocos minutos volví a entrar y Natalie me sorprendió con dos shots de vodka.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté mientras me reía al sujetar uno.

-Vamos, que empiece la fiesta! –dijo y luego de brindar nos lo tomamos.

La mayor parte de la noche fue tequila, cerveza y vodka junto con sensuales bailes con chicos a quienes no había visto nunca desde que me mudé, e incluso el mismo tipo de bailes con Emma y Natalie. Yo no era así, y me daba cuenta que todo esto era efecto del alcohol. Empezaba a hacer calor allí adentro, así que decidí ir afuera.

Allí estaba mucho más tranquilo, casi no había nadie ya que era una noche bastante fría. Me senté en un sillón hamaca, y me quedé allí. Me gustaba ese lugar, la casa, era todo muy bello. De quién sería? Porque Natalie me contó que esa no era la casa a la que habían ido el año anterior, ¿sería de un chico nuevo? Estaba viendo las estrellas cuando un chico apareció y se acercó, me parecía familiar su rostro.


	5. Capítulo 4: You're my savior when I fall

-Lo lamento, pensé que no había nadie aquí. –dijo mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse, pero luego se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. –Te conozco?

Era imposible, ya que no conocía a mucha gente aquí. Pero cuando lo miré, reconocí su rostro, era aquel chico con el que había tropezado el primer día de clases.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tropezamos el primer día de clases. Varias veces. –dije y ambos reímos.

No había mucha luz donde estábamos pero él lucía muy bien, y parecía ser simpático. Él llevaba una campera de cuero negra sobre una camisa oscura, y le quedaba muy bien.

-Cierto, yo también me acuerdo de ese día. Por cierto, mi nombre es Vincent DiStefano. –no dejaba de mirarme. Me incomodaba un poco. –Toma, ¿quieres una cerveza? –dijo y me tendió una.

-El mío es April. Gracias. –sonreí tímidamente y miré a otro lado. Él hizo lo mismo. -¿Eres nuevo aquí?

Lo vi de reojo y noté que sonrío en cuanto le hablé.

-Sí, mi familia acaba de mudarse de New York. Aquí es mucho más tranquilo, me gusta. Cuanto más conozco más me gusta –dijo Vincent y me miró.

Comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío y había dejado mi campera en el coche de Emma.

-¿Estás bien?¿Tienes frío? –dijo Vincent quitándose su abrigo. Me lo puso sobre los hombros y me abrazó. –¿Mejor?

-Gracias.

Estuvimos así un largo rato. No me había dado cuenta que ya se había ido mucha gente, estaba más tranquilo. Y me agradaba estar así con Vincent, él era muy lindo. Tenía unos ojos bellísimos y con la poca luz que empezaba a haber por el amanecer, lucían aún más bellos. Amanecer. Ya se estaba haciendo de día, en dónde estarían Emma y Natalie. Volvería a casa con ellas.

-Lo lamento pero debo buscar a mis amigas, debía volver con ellas –dije mientras me levantaba y le daba su campera. –Gracias.

Entré a la casa pero ya no quedaban muchas personas, solo un grupo de 5 chicos que estaban yéndose. Ellos eran amigos de Erik así que me acerqué.

-Oigan saben si Emma y Natalie se fueron hace mucho? –pregunté ya que claramente no estaban.

-Hace dos horas aproximadamente, pensaron que te habías ido con alguien a tu casa. –me respondió uno de los muchachos.

Genial, mis amigas se habían ido sin mí y no tenía como volver. Y no iba a meterme en un coche con aquellos amigos de Erik ya que estaban demasiado borrachos…

-¿Necesitas que te lleve? –me preguntó Vincent a medida que entraba a la habitación.

Le iba a responder pero vi a un muchacho entrar en la casa, era Devon.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté mientras él avanzaba hacia nosotros.

-Vine a la fiesta, ya sabes, a divertirme un poco… -dijo esta vez ignorando la presencia de Vincent y poniéndose frente mío a tan solo unos pocos centímetros. Respirábamos el mismo aire, sentía su aliento una mezcla de whiskey y vodka. Vincent tosió y Devon se alejó de mí. -¿Hay algún problema? –dijo esta vez mirando a Vincent.

Qué rayos hacía Devon allí!? Era una fiesta para estudiantes, no para… él.

-Todo está perfecto –dijo Vincent.

Eso se tornaba incómodo, se sentía en el aire que ellos no se estaban haciendo amigos exactamente… Debía decir algo, cortar con aquella tensión.

-Vincent, él es Devon. –los presenté.

Ellos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos con rabia, como si alguno esperara algo del otro, alguna reacción, un movimiento, algo.

-Te llevaré a casa, ven vámonos. –dijo Vincent saliendo de la casa.

Devon iba detrás de él, pero lo tomé del brazo para que se apartara y poder hablar con él sin que Vincent nos escuchara.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Y no me digas que viniste a la fiesta, porque sabes perfectamente que no estabas invitado. Sólo para estudiantes. Y tú no lo eres.

Él se limitó a sonreír y salió de la casa. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que yo estaba allí? Hablándole.

-Hey, Vincent. No te preocupes, yo la llevaré. Debo ir para el mismo lado, además… tú tienes mucho que limpiar –dijo Devon señalando la casa y su alrededor.

Se quedaron unos segundos más de lo debido mirándose con odio. Pero luego Vincent se me acercó.

-¿Estás segura? –me preguntó casi en susurro. Me limité a asentir. Claro que estaba segura, era Devon. Si bien aún no nos conocíamos mucho, podía confiar en él y sabía que me cuidaría. –Cuídate. –dijo y me besó en la mejilla.

Le sonreí y me fui con Devon. Él tenía un coche Ford Mustang modelo 1967, lo cual me asombró ya que me lo imaginé con un modelo más… moderno. De todos modos, era un lindo coche.

Él iba manejando y no decía ni una palabra. ¿Por qué era así conmigo? Lo sentía protector, pero luego una vez que estuviese a su lado me ignoraba por completo.

-¿No piensas hablar? –dije esperando que Devon me dijera el verdadero motivo de porqué estaba en la fiesta.

-Deberías agradecerme, te estoy llevando a tu casa. –dijo molesto y engreído. No había una sola cosa del día de hoy que debía agradecerle a él. –Así que mantente callada.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre, Devon! –grité y él frenó bruscamente el coche. -¿Qué demonios haces?

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Realmente me había hecho enojar, y eso que no me enojo con facilidad, pero parecía que él tenía la habilidad de poder sacar eso de mí.

-No, no soy tu padre. Pero estoy seguro que él quiere que llegues a casa sana y entera, por lo tanto deja de irritarme. –su tono mandón y amenazante ni siquiera me afectaron, porque me había quedado en la primera oración. Específicamente en la palabra "padre".

Hace mucho tiempo que no me decían alguna frase así, sobretodo porque sabían el efecto que causaba en mí. Era lo que más me entristecía, y no quería ponerme así frente a Devon.

-Mi padre está muerto. –le dije y bajé del coche. Caminé hacia el bosque que había a los costados de la carretera y me adentré unos metros.

Aún no lo superaba, ya hacía 3 años que él no estaba pero para mí seguía siendo un gran dolor. No contuve las lágrimas y comencé a llorar. Me apoyé en un árbol, esperando que pasara pronto para poder volver y fingir que no pasó nada.

-Lo lamento. –murmuró Devon a mi lado.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me di vuelta, lucía arrepentido por lo que había sucedido hace unos pocos minutos.

-Está bien, no lo sabías. –dije y volví hacía el coche, pero unos metros antes de llegar a él Devon me tomó del brazo.

-No lo hagas. –hizo una pausa.- No intentes huir de tus problemas, porque seguirán allí. Debes afrontarlos. –dijo él sin soltarme.

-No son mis problemas de lo que huyo, son mis emociones, pero no me conoces. –dije y a continuación me solté y entre al coche.

A los pocos segundos él también entró al coche, y encendió el coche.

-Tal vez no te conozca lo suficiente, pero conozco el sentimiento. Y créeme, es mejor sentir y que no te guste, a que no sentir absolutamente nada. A no tener emoción alguna, no reír, no llorar, no… amar. –luego de decir aquello aceleró el coche y esta vez no paró hasta llegar a mi casa.

Devon me ayudó a bajar del coche porque estaba mareada y casi no podía mantenerme de pie, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho. Él debía saber cómo apagar mis emociones.

-Tu… ¿Cómo hiciste para no sentir? –pregunté intrigada, ya que quería que me enseñara.

-No te lo diré porque no quiero que termines igual. Quiero que vivas, no como yo que era como una máquina! –no sabía que responder a eso, por un lado sentía que era bueno que no quisiera enseñarme porque él quería que yo vivera sintiendo. Pero me enojaba también que no me lo dijera, ya que yo quería intentar, probar cualquier manera que hubiese. – No soy bueno April, y te has dado cuenta. Pero si lo seré con esto, porque no quiero que te conviertas en algo que no eres. Tú… irradias sentimientos. Por decirlo de alguna manera… -lo dijo como si se lamentara por ser gentil, agradable. Él lo acababa de decir, no era bueno.


	6. Capítulo5: No es sobre sexo ni champagne

Entré a la casa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Él podía molestarme muy fácilmente, y no iba a darle apertura a una discusión que no acabaría.

Ahí encontré a Emma durmiendo en el sofá grande y a Natalie en otro más pequeño. Las tapé con unas mantas y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Abrí y vi que era Vincent.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar… -le decía.

-¿Limpiando? No. –me interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien.

Me asombró que él haya recorrido toda esa distancia solo para eso, pero me pareció que era un gesto muy gentil.

-No confías en Devon, ¿verdad? –mientras salía de la casa para que las chicas no se despertaran. –Ven siéntate.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de dos cuerpos que había en el porche junto a otros dos de uno sólo.

-Por supuesto que no! –exclamó como si fuese algo obvio, y un poco lo era. O al menos así parecía serlo debido al comportamiento que habían tenido en la casa de Vincent. - ¿Y tú? –me preguntó al ponerme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Vacilé un instante. Era una gran pregunta ya que tal vez ni yo misma sabía si confiaba en él. Pero estaba segura de lo que debía responder, yo lo sentía de esa manera.

-Sí. Confío en Devon, tú… no lo conoces. -le dije y le tomé la mano. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? O tal vez era un impulso de la bebida que había tomado unas horas atrás.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente, creo. Pero, no hablemos de él. No ahora. –dijo acercándose más a mí. –Dios, quisiera besarte… -dijo sin dejar de mirarme los labios.

Si hubiese estado un poco más sobria lo hubiera echado de la casa, o incluso del pueblo, pero yo no estaba así.

-Hazlo. –dije esta vez a unos pocos centímetros de su boca. ¿A quién engañaba? Yo también lo quería besar.

Él se alejó y soltó mi mano. –Estás ebria. –dijo lamentándose de que me encontrara en ese estado.

-Y qué? –dije y entonces nos miramos y el me besó.

Era un beso apasionado, él me tomó de la cintura y yo del cuello. Dios, que excitante era su beso, sus caricias por mi espalda.

-Ven. –le dije y nos paramos. Abrí la puerta de la casa y continuamos besándonos dentro.

Subimos las escaleras de manera torpe ya que no nos despegábamos, y entramos a mi dormitorio. Le desabroché la camisa y aprecié su físico. Wow. Ese chico tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Vincent comenzó a besarme el cuello y solté un gemido. Nos acostamos en la cama, y estando yo sobre él me quité la camisa y la remera que llevaba. Comenzó a besarme el abdomen y ascendió por mi pecho hasta el cuello. Luego se posicionó encima de mí y me quitó las zapatillas y el pantalón.

Parecía que estuviésemos apurados, por el tiempo, o algo debido a la rapidez con la que hacíamos todo. Debía ser la adrenalina. Vincent dejó de besarme y me miró a los ojos esperando que le dijera algo. Hice caso omiso de aquello y seguí besándolo y acariciándolo, le quité su jean; él tomó la sábana para taparnos y me quitó el corpiño.

Nunca un hombre me había excitado tanto como él con sus besos y caricias. Era increíble. Vincent terminó de quitarnos la única prende que vestía cada uno y entonces lo hicimos.

Sexo con Vincent, eso sonaba raro, hace apenas unas horas que sabía su nombre. Al finalizar me puse mi ropa interior y el hizo lo mismo, además de que se puso su pantalón.

* * *

Estaba despertando, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, hace mucho que no iba a una fiesta así. Las imágenes de la noche anterior paseaban por mi mente, Natalie, Emma, demasiado alcohol, bailes sensuales, hablar con aquel chico que había tropezado el primer día de clases, Devon. Poco a poco comencé a recordar, Vincent era el nombre de aquel chico, y había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con Devon.

En cuanto me di cuenta estaba apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de un hombre. Oh mi Dios, era Vincent! Recordé como si fuera un flash lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, no podía creer lo que había pasado. No quise moverme para no despertarlo, pero… era mi cama donde estábamos!

-Buen día April. –dijo acariciándome la espalda y fue ahí cuando noté que solo vestía mi ropa interior.

Me alejé de él y me tapé con la sábana. De hecho, me relajé un poco al saber que no tenía sentido lo que hacía, él ya me había visto horas antes.

-Lo lamento, ambos estábamos borrachos y la situación se nos fue de las manos. Disculpa, me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado, yo no soy así. –realmente se lamentaba por aquello, pero… aún seguía allí, del todo arrepentido no estaba.

-Yo tampoco. Y por lo que recuerdo, fui yo quien insistió. –le dije y ambos reímos.

Escuché alguien subiendo las escaleras, sería alguna de las chicas. Oh, no quería que me vieran así con Vincent, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, Em estaba en la puerta y no sabía que decirle.

-Vine a ver si estabas despierta, pero veo que lo estás, el desayuno está hecho por si quieren… -dijo conteniendo la risa. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? Para mí la situación era más incómoda que otra cosa. Asentí y ella se fue.

Me levanté para ir al baño y vestirme, me daba vergüenza que Vincent me viera así, pero él no me miró. Se levantó, tomó su camisa del piso y se sentó en el borde la cama. Yo entré al baño y me lavé la cara. Estaba destruida por dentro pero increíblemente por fuera no lucía tan mal. Vincent entró al baño y me agarró de la cintura. No entendía lo que sucedía.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó anoche. Pero realmente lo lamento si tú te arrepientes. –dijo y me besó. Me subió a la mesada que había y yo lo rodeé con mis piernas atrayéndolo aún más hacia mí.

Esta vez no tenía excusa para no separarlo, no estaba borracha. Por mucho que quisiera separarlo mi cuerpo no respondía, una parte de mí no quería alejarlo.

-Vincent, detente. –dije intentando alejarlo, pero él no dejaba de besarme, y descendía por mi cuello. –Vincent, en serio. Para!

Él se alejó un poco de mí y me bajé de la mesada.

-Debo irme. –dijo y salió del baño.

Me puse rápidamente una remera y un short y salí tras él del dormitorio.

-Si quieres quédate a desayunar. –le ofrecí mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Pero una vez que estuvimos abajo él abrió la puerta y se fue, sin siquiera despedirse. Me dirigí a la cocina donde me senté junto a mis amigas, hoy pasaríamos el día juntas. O al menos eso habíamos planeado.


	7. Capítulo 6: Hiding won't hide it

**Capítulo 6: Hiding won't hide it.**

El desayuno fue una interminable charla sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Realmente fue una locura! –dijo Natalie mientras guardábamos las últimas tazas.

-Tu sí que tuviste una noche loca… -dijo Emma dirigiéndose a ella, luego me miró y continuó- Cuando vos te encontrabas ocupada en tus asuntos con Vincent, ella disfrutaba de Erik.

Wow! Estaba sorprendida, Natalie era la más… tranquila de las tres; Emma todo lo contrario, y yo me encontraba en el medio, aunque algunas veces tiraba más para un lado o para el otro.

Luego de almorzar fuimos al pueblo. Habían abierto algunos negocios nuevos y decidimos que sería una fantástica idea salir de compras, ya que hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

-April, ya hemos visitado todas las tiendas y eres la única que aún no ha comprado nada! –dijo Natalie al mismo tiempo que entrabamos al Grill a tomar un café. –Sé que Emma ha comprado prácticamente cada prenda que había en Georgia, pero creo que aún alguna debe quedar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos tres cafés. Estuvimos algunos minutos hablando, pero luego el teléfono de Emma sonó. Era del comité de bailes, un grupo de chicos de la escuela que se ocupaban de realizar los arreglos para los bailes, reuniones, fiestas. Ella había intentado que me uniera, pero no era algo a lo que me pudiera comprometer, prefería estar fuera de eso. En cambio, Natalie sí había optado por unirse.

-Lo lamento April, debemos irnos. Surgió una reunión de último momento. Nos veremos mañana, ¿sí? –dijo Emma mientras tomaban sus bolsos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. –les dije y continué bebiendo mi café.

Al levantar la vista me encontré con Devon sentado en el bar. Estaba bebiendo whiskey, solo. Dios, incluso de espalda lucía hermoso. Basta. Debía dejar de pensar en eso; y en el hecho de lo sucedido con Vincent. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, pero no tenía con quien. Y Devon no era un opción, sabría al instante de quienes se trataba.

Le di un último sorbo a mi café y cuando me estaba por levantar vi a Vincent entrar al Grill. Él se dirigió directo al bar y se sentó junto a Devon. No llegaba a oír lo que hablaban pero pude entender algunas palabras que decía Vincent. Déjala, conocerte, desmoronó, aléjate, arruinaste. Eso era todo lo que había descifrado. No le encontraba sentido alguno, pero estaba segura de algo, ellos ya se conocían cuando yo los había presentado. Eso explicaba porque habían reaccionado tan mal al verse.

Me levanté y dirigí al baño tratando que no me vieran. No me habían dicho nada, tan solo actuaron como desconocidos. Esperé unos minutos hasta que ellos se fueran y cuando estaba por salir Devon entró. Se quedó inmóvil, apoyado en la puerta, mirándome fijamente.

-Qué haces? –le pregunté tratando de disimular que lo había visto con Vincent. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja y darme una media sonrisa. –Déjame salir.

Devon seguía allí, quieto y sin dejar que saliera del baño.

-Dime, qué es lo que sabes? –dijo acercándose hacia mí –No finjas, algo sabes, de otro modo no estarías nerviosa ni te hubieras quedado allí sentada..

¿Cómo sabía? De no ser porque era él, Devon, hubiese estado paralizada del susto o intentando salir de ahí de la manera que fuese.

-Sé que tú y Vincent ya se conocían. Es lo único que sé, Devon. ¿Me explicarás por qué fingieron no conocerse? O.. lo tendré que averiguar? Otra vez. –dije casi a los gritos y me acerqué más a él.

Devon acababa con mi paciencia, sacaba lo peor de mí. No había ni una sola persona que me hiciera enojar tanto como él.

-Descúbrelo. –dijo y dio media vuelta. Apoyó su mano en el picaporte, y creí que se iría, pero no lo hizo. –Este soy yo tratando de no ser egoísta. Porque no lo puedo ser contigo. No quiero. –abrió la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

Cuando regresé a casa me encontré con mamá y Nate que ya habían vuelto de New York. Mamá nos hizo la cena, lo cual era extremadamente raro ya que la cocina no era su especialidad. En la mesa puso solo dos platos, lo cual llamó mi atención.

-Falta un plato, o acaso tu no comerás? –le pregunté a mi mamá mientras llevaba la bebida a la mesa.

-Si comeré, pero no aquí. Saldré. –dijo sonriente y subió a su dormitorio.

Me gustaba que saliera, la veía feliz y eso hacía que yo también lo estuviese.

Nate dejó de jugar con su X-Box y se sentó a la mesa conmigo y cenamos.

-Debe estar feliz, de otro modo no nos hubiese cocinado la cena… -dijo Nate y se sirvió una porción del pollo al horno con verduras asadas. –Qué hiciste mientras nosotros no estábamos? –preguntó intrigado mi hermano.

Invité a dormir a un extraño a la casa, me fui de fiesta con mis mejores amigas, invité a otro extraño. Ah, y por supuesto no olvidemos el hecho de que tuve relaciones con él.

-Nada, estuve viendo películas con Natalie y Em. –mentí.

Al finalizar la cena levanté los platos y ayudé a Nate a lavarlos. Mientras terminaba de guardar unos vasos sonó el timbre. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Ryan Parks, el profesor de historia.

-Señor Parks.. qué... qué hace aquí? -dije asombrada por su inesperada visita.

Él abrió la boca como para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró y miró hacia adentro de la casa. Me di vuelta y vi que mi mamá bajaba por las escaleras luciendo un bellísimo vestido negro que le llegaba por las rodillas.

-Está por mi. -dijo mi mamá sonriendo.

No lo podía creer, mi mamá junto a mi profesor. Esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas y a mi me estaba pasando, era increíblemente raro. Les sonreí a ambos y me fui a mi dormitorio. A los pocos minutos escuché que se fueron.  
Recordé el mensaje que había recibido de Vincent: "A las 22 paso por tu casa. We like to party! Vincent.". Seguía preguntándome cómo había conseguido mi número, pero supuse que alguna de mis amigas se lo habría dado. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un short negro, una remera del mismo color con spikes y unos borceguíes negros. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al living donde estaba Nate jugando a la PlayStation.

-Si mamá vuelve antes dile que estoy con las chicas y no tardaré en volver. -dije mientras me ponía mi campera de cuero negra y tomaba la cartera junto al celular y las llaves.

-No vendrá esta noche a casa. Dijeron algo sobre ir a cenar y ver el amanecer. Aún no entiendo porqué mamá saldría con un hombre tan cursi como él. -dijo Nate sin detener su juego. - No habrá ningún problema en que vengan unos amigos a jugar conmigo, verdad? -dijo soltanto el joystick y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Siempre y cuando dejen la casa como se encuentra ahora, no veo cual sería el problema. -dije echandole un último vistazo a la casa.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Vincent diciendo que estaba en la puerta. Salí y allí estaba él. Esperando en el porche, sentado en el mismo sillón que cuando nos besamos. Se encontraba increíblemente sexy con unos jeans apretados en negro junto a una remera manga corta del mismo color.

-Hay algo en estos sillones. -dijo mirándome- me gustan. -Se levantó y con paso decidido se acercó a mi, me tomó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente en los labios. - Vamos?

Tenia una camioneta negra, una vez dentro me quite la campera. Vincent me miró y sonrío, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. No podía evitar pensar en él, en lo que había pasado, en qué pasaría. En algún momento alguien tenía que decir algo. Pero por lo visto, aún ninguno iba a hablar sobre ello.  
Luego de 20 minutos de viaje y silencio llegamos a una casa en el medio de la carretera. Estaba alejada de todo y en un lugar sumamente tranquilo. Excepto por esa noche, estaba rodeada de coches estacionados y había personas por todos lados.

Nos bajamos del coche y nos adentramos en la fiesta. La casa y sus alrededores estaban repletos de jóvenes ebrios. Vincent tomó unas cervezas de las cuales me otorgó una. Comenzamos a bailar y beber. Al cabo de un rato ya habíamos entrado en calor.

-¿Te apuntas para algo más fuerte? -le pregunté mientras le mostraba el vaso vacío.

Él asentió y se dirigió a la barra. Yo continúe bailando hasta que en un momento vi a Demon acercándose a mi. Tenía esa media sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera. Pero no podía pensar en lo sexy que se veía, no sin antes saber porqué estaba en cada lugar al que iba.

-¿Divirtiendote? -preguntó mientras me ofrecía un trago de la botella de vodka que llevaba en mano. Lo acepté y tomé un gran trago.

-Bastante. -dije y se la devolví.- Te preguntaría qué haces aquí, pero no me vas a responder con la verdad, así que podemos pasar a la parte en la que te alejas, ¿si?

Devon levantó las cejas sorprendido por mi reacción ante su presencia. Se acercó y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Mientras él este contigo, no te dejaré sola. -susurró y se marchó.

Seguía sin comprender el enfrentamiento que había entre Vincent y Devon, pero ninguno parecía querer hacermelo saber. Me di vuelta y lo vi a Vincent acercándose con dos vasos de shots y una botella.

-Ven, sígueme. -dijo y tomó mi mano para que lo acompañara.

Subimos unas escaleras y nos encontramos con un pasillo que parecía interminable con puertas y espejos intercalados. Parecía una casa llena de habitaciones.


End file.
